Linked Sword
The Linked Sword (Also known just as the Sword) is a very high damaging melee weapon exclusive only to Story Mode. It can only be obtained in the City where the dead zombie carcus is, making it a rare weapon. The sword would not be obtainable once the Golden Zombie spawns. If a player picks up the sword after the dead zombie would get struct, and would begin flashing, they would earn the "Shocked Sword," which is a more extremely powerful counterpart of the Linked Sword with double damaged and has half of the swingrate. This also makes the weapon a better secondary weapon compared to the Katana and the Chainsaw, as the Shocked Sword can deal larger damage than the Katana, and has more DPS than both of the weapons. Shocked Sword The Shocked Sword is an extremely powerful counterpart of the Linked Sword. Its damage is doubled (240) and its swingrate is half of the Linked Sword's (37.5), and deals the highest DPS out of all melee weapons. The Shocked Sword would emit a faint blue light, and is surrounded with electricity, along with a blue aura trail. Its sounds are different or changed, as when equipped, it would play a thunder sound, and if a zombie is killed with the sword, would play a shocked sound. Tips * Use this weapon if you haven't grabbed the Wrench, as this weapon is a better superior to it in both terms of damage and swingrate. * Always refrain from using melee weapons against bosses. * This weapon is actually a better superior to the Crowbar, as they both deal the same damage, however, has a faster swingrate, and can clear out more zombies than the Crowbar. * Grab the Linked Sword once the dead zombie is flashing after being struct by the thunder bolt. Doing this would make you obtain the Shocked Sword. Pros & Cons Pros * Deals very high damage, and has a fast swingrate. ** It also deals higher damage than the Katana, and has a faster swingrate than the Crowbar ** If shocked, this would make the sword have the fastest swingrate in the game. * More superior to the Crowbar in terms of swingrate and the amount of zombies it can kill. * Can deal more DPS than the Katana and the Chainsaw if shocked, making it the most powerful melee weapon in the game. * If shocked, it would deal double damage, and has half of its swingrate, making it an extremely effective fast swinging weapon, and the fastest swingrate in the game. * The Shocked Sword is more useful against a Brute compared to all the other melee weapon, along with the Chainsaw (however, this weapon is not recommended for killing brutes, especially in Extreme Mode). Cons * Can only be found in 1 location. ** It will also be no longer obtainable once the Golden Zombie spawns. * Should not be used against strong enemies such as the Heavy Zombie and the Brute. * Using melee weapons gives you the risk of being hit by enemies. * Melee weapons are mostly useless in Extreme Mode. * The particles on the Shocked Sword might cause lag on higher graphics Updates * 11/27/2018: The Linked Sword was revamped. * 1/19/2019: The Linked Sword's damage increased from 40-60 to 85. * 1/25/2019: The Linked Sword's damage increased from 85 to 120. * 2/21/2019: The Shocked Sword is added. Trivia * The Linked Sword's mesh is the Linked Sword from the ROBLOX game, ROBLOX Battle ** The Linked Sword itself is a very iconic weapon in ROBLOX, as it was used in many classic games, especially the game, Sword Fight on the Heights IV by the former ROBLOX admin, Shedletsky. ** The mesh itself has a smoother and more detailed texture compared to the original Linked Sword. * Before the melee revamp update, the Linked Sword used to emit a blue trail, and the sword itself had a blue hue. Gallery Linked sword rp.png|The Linked Sword Sword icon.png|The Linked Sword's icon Category:Melee Weapon Category:Weapon Category:Secondary Weapon Category:Story Mode Category:March of the Dead Category:Rare Weapon